This invention relates to an emergency valve which automatically functions and shuts off or blows off the flow of fluid without any power supply, when it is exposed to a fire or high temperature.
If a chemical plant was on fire or overheated, some valves of the plant should be closed or opened as soon as possible, therefore many kind of automatons or alarm devices are proposed, but those conventional apparatuses require their power source, if not so, must be handled by the manual control.
The emergency measures must surely be performed without any hindrance and delay, whatever may happen, for example, a series of accidents, power breakdown, explosion, panic, misoperations, foul weather and the like may happen one above the other.
Therefore, the apparatuses which need the manual control or power supply are not sufficiently satisfactory as safety device for the above-mentioned purposes.